


August Tweet Fics

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tweet Fics, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tweet" fics (140 characters or less) about our SNK friends--some shippy, some gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Tweet Fics

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got Twitter, I wasn't sure what to do with it, until I decided to write a "Tweet Fic" every day. I write a daily "fic" in 140 characters or less, and I finally decided to compile them here. These are standalone based on the day, and aren't meant to be read in any specific order. The date is simply the day I posted that particular tweet.

8/1/2014  
Jean's hands are growing rough; but when his and Marco's fingers entwine, Jean's breath quickens, and he feels as fragile as a heartbeat.

8/2/2014  
Marco shuts his eyes when he realizes he's about to die, and thinks only of Jean's fingers along the curve of his ribs, before they're gone.

8/3/2014  
Jean kisses his right hand softly in the way he always wanted, but missed. His fist protects the bone inside, driving him on like a heart.

8/4/2014  
Marco finds a grove of lavender in the forest and makes tea from the petals. All Jean remembers: sweat, breath, and the taste of lavender.

8/5/2014  
Jean realizes that he's no longer a child when Marco tells him he's weak, smiles a little; he thinks about getting out, rather than death.

8/6/2014  
Jean's tumultuous expressions fascinate Marco--a storm of emotion--everything Marco is not, save for longing looks across their shared bunk.

8/7/2014  
The first time Jean touches someone else's face is after a run, wiping dust from Marco's cheek; he's lost in freckles & surprised, dark eyes

8/8/2014  
"Ride it," Marco instructs, "just ride it out." Jean frowns; equestrian training is hard, and he still doesn't know why Reiner's laughing.

8/9/2014  
When he sees Marco in the street, Jean realizes that they're all bone, walking the earth until burnt; preciousness is held in the human palm

8/10/2014  
On cold nights during watch, Marco lends Jean his cloak to protect against the wind; then, in the dawn, clandestine touches under sheets.

8/11/2014  
Marco pulls away from the first kiss, wide-eyed, as Jean looks shocked at his own actions; but for the second, his eyes close and he sighs.

8/12/2014  
At 11, Bertolt realizes how monstrous his Titan form looks when people start screaming. He hopes Reiner can't hear them; can't hear him weep

8/13/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 1)  
In fields outside Jinae, Marco used to gather tiger lilies; now he puts away childhood—flowers, fear of death—to do what needs to be done.

8/14/2014 (Marco Appreciation Tweet Week – Day 2)  
[The pink peel of the sky at dawn is why Marco’s favorite assignment is watch. There are no questions, no death then; only colored clouds.](https://twitter.com/kurageclear/statuses/499927855196033024)  
(Art by [Hachi](http://hachidraws.tumblr.com/)!) 

8/15/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 3)  
The moon is a curved silver sliver Marco traces with his fingertip at night; their existence is one of lines & leaps, suspended in the air.

8/16/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 4)  
Dirt is simple. It gives green garden shoots; takes the dead back from whence they came. Marco admires the sky every day now, just in case.

8/17/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 5)  
Marco has sure hands-darning worn socks, mending sibling scrapes, soothing bad dreams-now fit to hold a blade, to serve, to protect, to die.

8/18/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 6)  
The Jinae roster of names to retake Wall Maria listed one "Bodt." At 7 Marco learned that men beget monsters; that honor can only be earned.

8/19/2014 (Marco Apprecation Tweet Week - Day 7)  
Marco knows it's over as he falls--looks at the sky one last time, loses himself in colored clouds--then shuts his eyes to let in the dark.

8/20/2014  
Mikasa sees a raw world: a tie that binds around the neck; fights red with rage; bursts of blood like heartbeats; agony. But also: beauty.

8/21/2014  
Bone is as smooth as skin, but not as soft, unable to gasp Jean's name in the dark. Still, Jean kisses it as he rides--a piece of him, now.

8/22/2014  
Reiner's hands are best at gripping, pounding--strong & unforgiving. Yet when he curls fingers around delicate things, it's he who breaks.

8/23/2014  
Bertolt likes tending to horses--quiet, undemanding, calm. He rebukes himself for soft touches as he strokes their manes, but doesn't stop.

8/24/2014  
Marco moans, jerking hips up toward Jean's mouth, his hand splaying open like a star. Jean catches it, holds tight; he knows fate is cruel.

8/25/2014  
The pulse in Marco's neck is delicate under Jean's lips. It seems to count time & the seconds speed up as they kiss, beating; beating quick.

8/26/2014  
Jean didn't comprehend the meaning of "youth" until he lost it; until it was laid out there in Trost, raw, like his heart.

8/27/2014  
Marco leans his face into Jean's neck as he strokes himself & they breathe together; there's too much to say except the whisper of names.

8/28/2014  
When Bertolt first held Reiner's hand, he was 7 & scared. Now they hold hands for a different reason, voices lost amongst gasps in the dark.

8/29/2014 (Cosplay Theme Tweet Fic)  
Disguised as Eren, Jean studies his reflection in a puddle; he is not himself, ye the anger in his eyes is familiar.

8/30/2014 (Cosplay Theme Tweet Fic)  
Free from flesh, Bertolt is scalding steam & muscle--self-assured. But when Reiner tells him his skin is soft, he replies w/ a soft touch.

.  
.  
.

**Extras: 8/30/2014 (Dragon Con Lightning Porn Tweet Fics based on Prompts)**  
. 

Marco's not used to being the center of attention, but when he's caught bucking & gasping under Jean, he doesn't mind or stop

.

Marco gives Jean a bruise around the wrist in combat exercises; at night, he presses it to his lips as he fucks his own hand.

.

Jean realizes just how tall Marco is when he's pushed against the wall, hips not quite aligned as they rut together, sharing breath & moans.

.

Marco's imitation of Jean makes him laugh at himself. Later, when he moans & pants, he knows that with Marco he's at his best.

.

"Beg," Jean whispers, dark & soft, pulling away. Marco does, thrusting into the air until Jean sucks him dry, a hand twisted in his hair.

.

Kisses are as frightening for Jean as taking off clothes; he gasps as Marco whispers "love you," fucking in the velvet dark.

.

Jean is stuck in his ODM gear; Marco grins playfully. Jean groans at each bite to his neck, unable to move, as Marco strokes him.

.

Jean loves the feeling of Marco's uniform on his skin, coarse& warm as he rolls his hips; Marco can only stay in it for so long.

.

"Move your hips with the rhythm," Marco instructs, his thumbs curled around Jean's hipbones. Jean blushes & asks, "Can you show me again?"

.

Marco dreams of shrugging on a starched jacket adorned with a unicorn emblem, and Jean is there to double check that the collar is straight


End file.
